Double edged blade
by Misu-soup
Summary: When there is a new kid on the block Sasuke finds a new goal in life. SASU NARU SHONEN-AI AU (previously posted on AFFNET)
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hello, really nothing to say except here it goes... TITLE: Double edged blade Summary: When there is a new kid on the block, Sasuke has a new goal in life, Naruto a little something I thought up in my sleep. SASUNARU, YAOI, RATED R- NC17.  
  
Disclaimer: no I don't own Naruto, it would be nice, but no if I could buy it I would but I'm poor.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sasuke opened his eyes; the room was dark like everything else in his life. He was always alone, but he didn't care, no one did, he got up from the couch he had fallen asleep on, he didn't know why he fell asleep there and he really didn't care either. His house wasn't the usual house, where there was laughter, smiles, hugs, kisses and all that other blaspheme, it was just him and his care taker that had been around for his entire life. There was no laughter, no smiles, no hugs, kisses, just a rare good morning, and a grunt but other than that the entire Uchiha estate was devoid of emotion like the owner.   
"SASUKE KUUUN!" All the girls of the entire school turned into puddles as the great good looking; o both the eyes of the opposite and same sex, Uchiha Sasuke walked down the walkway to the school courtyard. All he did was walk pass not heading the calls and screams of the infamous Uchiha fan girls. Everyone admired him even guys would admire him, but no one hated him not even the thugs, the smart people who strive for valedictorian, not even the average Joe's. To his world he was a legacy.   
The bell for second period rang, the class slowly emptied, Sasuke leisurely walked out, the halls were flooded, this was one of the only times the fan girls did not tail gate him for they all couldn't afford to be late.  
  
"Gomen Nasai, but do you know where class 9-b is, I'm new...." Sasuke stared at the site before him, the person had a sky blue eyes, sunshine hair, he had his school jacket on which showed that he clearly was new for no one wore the jacket, Sasuke was speechless, he had never seen anyone seem so appealing to him before.  
  
"Umm, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, what's yours?"  
  
"Oh thank god! There you are Naruto, please don't leave me again I met get a demerit for failure to fulfill a duty."  
  
"Gomen, Sakura chan..."  
  
"It's okay, oh HEY SASUKE KUUUN! I'm sorry was Naruto Kun bothering you? Naruto this is Sasuke Kun, umm he is class president and he is the one who makes decisions for the school body."  
  
"Konichiwa, Sasuke Sama"  
"Naruto we should get going, class starts soon." Sakura started off, Naruto gave a quick bow and followed close behind. Sasuke stood there pondering, he had never felt so enthralled with one person in his entire life, and for once he was feeling actual emotion.   
Sasuke closed the space between them, planting kisses on his jaw; lust filled his eyes as he played with the pink nipples. The soft groaning he got in return urged him on, Sasuke grinded against him, blonde hair mixing with black as their motions quickened in pace.... Then Sasuke woke up, his pants wet, he had no idea why he was dreaming about this, was he gay he wondered and he had only met Naruto that day. He was sweating wildly, his breath dry he felt so warm, which was unusual for the cold house. He lay back down and visioned the beautiful blonde, not realizing the smile that came over his face; he shut his eyes and fell back asleep.  
  
Omg horribleness, I really am not good at writing, my grammar sux o well hope u at least get the plot line. Pls. R&R. 


	2. Mystery person

A/N: I'm not one for talk so here is the second chapter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The clock read 5a.m, his eyes were barely open, his limbs felt weak and his body still tired. The blonde sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he took a shower and got dressed, fixed his hair etc. It was now Sunday, and the 7th day of school, In America his previous home, school went for five days and here in Japan school went for the entire week, but he didn't mind, he had no friends so it was pointless to have weekends and have nothing to do.   
As he walked pass the numerous classrooms, he looked at all the signs, he was so used to reading English. Of course he knew Japanese, it was his heritage but still everything was so out of order for him ever since his parents decided to move to Japan. The buildings were taller, the lights were brighter, the houses were smaller, the school used uniforms, and the streets were crowded, he had to speak Japanese all the time, and to make it even worse he had trouble reading Japanese characters for he got rusty while in America.  
  
When he got to his first class, the kids were conversing which made him feel so alone. No one wanted to befriend him because he was so different; he even had suspicions that some thought he was retarded because of the way they spoke to him.  
  
"O-Ohayoo Gozaimas Naruto Sama... My name is Hyuuga Hinata..." Naruto looked up at the pale girl, she had weird eye, almost snow white. She held out her hand in a handshake, but her hand was shaking wildly.  
  
"SASUKE KUUN!" all the girls crowded the door, Hinata withdrew her hand in surprise. Uchiha Sasuke walked in ignoring the shouts of the crazy girls that crowded behind him like car exhaust. Following close behind him was a guy named Neji; he looked almost like Hinata, same colored eyes, and hair and skin complexion.  
  
"Oy, Hinata itai nani shittendayo!?"  
  
"Nothing Neji Kun" Hinata walked away slowly getting out of Neji's path.  
  
"Who are you? Are you that new kid? Well one rule, STAY AWAY FROM MY COUSIN!" Neji then walked off towards his desk.  
  
"G-Gomen Nasai, Naruto Sama..." she said walking closely behind Neji.  
  
After 4th period, Naruto began to get really annoyed, everyone kept treating him like an object in a museum and, he was way behind. Naruto was shocked when he found out that everyone in his grade had already taken pre- calculus, and in America that was something you took in High school. Then also he completely embarrassed himself when he answered a question in English. Then he bumped into that Sasuke guy again, and everytime they had an interaction, the guy just kept staring at him like a site for sore eyes.   
As Naruto walked home, he took the usual route, go behind the school through the park and up the stairs in the back of the apartment building. However as he was walking behind the school, someone grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. Naruto shut his eyes knowing he would be dead in two seconds, either that or he was already dead. Instead he felt lips on his neck, sucking and biting it felt good, yet he felt it very wrong so he struggled only to be held down by strong arms. Naruto decides just to let it go and let the person have what they want, he just hoped it wasn't his virginity. The mystery person licked his neck and bit his ear, aroused and dazed Naruto reacted by grabbing the persons hair and pulling him/her closer. Then the person left, leaving a dazed Naruto in its wake, Naruto fell to his knees, and he felt weak yet aroused and disagreeably hots. When he revived himself to his usual state he looked around to see if anyone had saw or if the mystery person was there holding a gun to him or something, but nothing, no one was there just him.  
  
TBC  
  
Well, maybe that will keep people reading, if not oh well, o yes and if its bad then tell me please I hate doing things when people don't appreciate it. So PLS R&R  
  
A/N: Okay well here is chapter three. Chapter 3: The party  
  
"Oy Naruto, did you here about the party Yamanaka Ino is having?"  
  
"Iie Sakura Chan"  
  
"Oh well you have to come, I'll tell Ino to send you an invitation. K?"  
  
"Uh, well I don't really know...."  
  
"Oh nonsense, how are you gonna make more friends if you don't hang out with other people. Besides I'll be there so you can just hang out with me and my friends." Before Naruto could make a rebuttal Sakura hopped off. The school year was starting to brighten for him; he had made one friend, Gaara. He didn't know his last name though, but it didn't matter Gaara was like him, a big enigma to society. He continued down the hall as he walked pass the bathrooms, someone pulled him in. He was pushed against the wall and a warm tongue attacked his neck. This was the fourth time this week that his mystery person had gotten him, now he was determined to find out who he or she was (hopefully a she, if it was a he it would make his social status plummet) he struggled with all his strength, he grabbed the persons dark locks trying to see their face. Instead he was held down, strong hands gripped his wrist hard. He winced in pain and opened his mouth to speak, when he did this his lips was caught and a tongue lurked around every crevice in his mouth. Naruto opened his eyes and saw Onyx eyes staring back, he knew who it was... Sasuke. He struggled again, he tried to scream but his shouts were muffled by Sasuke's tongue. Then he passed out, when he awoke no one was to be seen, he wasn't sure if he should tell someone what was going on or to just shut up and flow with it. Outside he looked scared appalled at what had happened, on the inside he felt aroused that it was Sasuke.   
After school, he was caught again, however instead of the usual kissing, and licking, Sasuke pushed him against the wall and looked at him in the eyes.  
  
"I like you..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said I like you Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto looked into his eyes, he looked angry but at the same time happy and gentle. He didn't know what to say his emotions were mixed between happy and disgusted. Did this mean he was gay or if he was BI, everything was so confusing. Sasuke turned around and started to walk away, knowing that he wouldn't get an answer anytime soon, but his arm was grabbed from behind and he turned around to look into those deep blue eyes that he fell for.  
  
"Sasuke... I like you too, but I'm not sure I need time to... you know sort things out." Sasuke grabbed him and they locked lips again, then he left. 


	3. The party

A/N: Okay well here is chapter three. Chapter 3: The party  
  
"Oy Naruto, did you here about the party Yamanaka Ino is having?"  
  
"Iie Sakura Chan"  
  
"Oh well you have to come, I'll tell Ino to send you an invitation. K?"  
  
"Uh, well I don't really know...."  
  
"Oh nonsense, how are you gonna make more friends if you don't hang out with other people. Besides I'll be there so you can just hang out with me and my friends." Before Naruto could make a rebuttal Sakura hopped off. The school year was starting to brighten for him; he had made one friend, Gaara. He didn't know his last name though, but it didn't matter Gaara was like him, a big enigma to society. He continued down the hall as he walked pass the bathrooms, someone pulled him in. He was pushed against the wall and a warm tongue attacked his neck. This was the fourth time this week that his mystery person had gotten him, now he was determined to find out who he or she was (hopefully a she, if it was a he it would make his social status plummet) he struggled with all his strength, he grabbed the persons dark locks trying to see their face. Instead he was held down, strong hands gripped his wrist hard. He winced in pain and opened his mouth to speak, when he did this his lips was caught and a tongue lurked around every crevice in his mouth. Naruto opened his eyes and saw Onyx eyes staring back, he knew who it was... Sasuke. He struggled again, he tried to scream but his shouts were muffled by Sasuke's tongue. Then he passed out, when he awoke no one was to be seen, he wasn't sure if he should tell someone what was going on or to just shut up and flow with it. Outside he looked scared appalled at what had happened, on the inside he felt aroused that it was Sasuke.   
After school, he was caught again, however instead of the usual kissing, and licking, Sasuke pushed him against the wall and looked at him in the eyes.  
  
"I like you..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said I like you Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto looked into his eyes, he looked angry but at the same time happy and gentle. He didn't know what to say his emotions were mixed between happy and disgusted. Did this mean he was gay or if he was BI, everything was so confusing. Sasuke turned around and started to walk away, knowing that he wouldn't get an answer anytime soon, but his arm was grabbed from behind and he turned around to look into those deep blue eyes that he fell for.  
  
"Sasuke... I like you too, but I'm not sure I need time to... you know sort things out." Sasuke grabbed him and they locked lips again, then he left.   
The next day he was invited to Ino's party, but he could tell that Ino was reluctant to give him an invitation. He knew it was all thanks to Sakura. When he walked into his first period class, he caught Hinata staring at him. When Neji realized this, he walked over to Naruto.  
  
"Oy!" Hinata ran up and grabbed his arm, but he pushed her back.  
  
"Neji please... stop."  
  
"Hinata, stay out of this, this is between me and your little lover boy here who cant keep to himself."  
  
"Nani!? I rarely even talk to Hinata yet you accuse me of hitting on her?"  
  
"Kuso ittenjannee yo! I know that your putting moves on my fiancée, so from now stay away from her or else your head is mine!"  
  
The entire class was staring at him, he felt so embarrassed and at the same time angry. He barely knew Hinata, he didn't know if him getting falsely accused or Hinata engaged to he cousin was more appalling.  
  
"Oy, Naruto you sure picked the wrong girl to hit on, her clan is a shinobi clan that goes back to the feudal age, if I were you I'd watch my back from now on. Hahaha"  
  
"Jigoku Ni ochiro, Kiba, you know that the Hyuuga clan wouldn't kill someone not unless they interfered with the marriage directly."  
  
"Oh, shut up Sakura" Kiba turned back to his desk and put his head down in defeat.  
  
"Don't worry Naruto Neji talks big words, but he don't mean it."   
Later that night it was time for the party, he put on his black swirl shirt and a pair of jeans. He attempted to fix his hair but after 5 times he gave up. When he arrived the place looked a mess; everyone was rubbing up against each other people jumping around he even swore he stepped on someone. Sakura showed him around to everyone, he made a couple of friends which was good for his first school party, but he felt on edge so he began to drink a little to loosen up. Pretty soon he found himself on a bed upstairs trying to sober up.  
  
"Naruto... Naruto are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah Sakura chan I just need rest."  
  
"Well okay, if you need anything just call me." Naruto then fell asleep, when he woke up someone was on top of him. Kissing him lightly, he knew who It was, he was stipped of his shirt and he giggled when his nipples were licked, it felt good. Sasuke made his way down his stomach, planting kisses wherever he could. He stopped at the drunken blonde's pants, his mouth was drooling. This would definitely make his night, but he felt reluctant, so he stopped. Naruto whimpered at the loss of touch, he felt so cold, Sasuke slipped back on his shirt and left him to rest with a good bye kiss.  
  
TBC  
  
Well, umm R&R tell me what you think about the Hina& Neji thing. And thanks for reading. 


End file.
